1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitor, and more particularly to a variable capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional variable capacitor includes two parallel conductive plates spaced apart from each other and connected pivotally to a pivot axle. During use, one conductive plate is rotated relative to the other conductive plate such that the amount of a plate surface area of each conductive plate which overlaps can be changed. Thus, the capacitance between the conductive plates can be changed, but the conventional variable capacitor may be impractical in some configurations.